Charlotte Jackson, his little sister
by Percyismylife
Summary: I am always in Percy's shadow! Its not fair! Everybody loves Percy and can't see his fear but nobody can see past mine! It's so not fair! Why does he have to be my brother! Why, out of everybody, does it have to be Percy! RATED K BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE RATINGS MEAN!
1. Hey there!

Chapter 1:  
Im forever living in Percy's shadow! I hate it! Why do I have to be his little sister! Of all people, why does he have to be my big brother! Everyone acts as if he's so superior but come on people, he's scared of planes! But no, nobody notices that! I have done so many successful quests yet all people say about me is the fact I am scared of fire! Its not fair everyone has their fears including Percy yet all anyone ever laughs at for her fear is me! They dont even know why Im scared of it!

Flashback:  
Well, it was a normal sunday morning and well as usual, nothing really happened and Percy was at football, we were both only young so we had no clue we were demigods. Everything was normal and quiet until I heard a high pitch beeping noise. I chose to ignore it as I have always had bad hearing. Suddenly, so many things happened, first, I heard my mother screaming my name and telling me to get out the house, then I smelt burning and it all made sense, the house was on fire! As I was running to the bedroom door to get out, a large, heavy, flaming wooden plank fell on my leg. I was trapped. It was the most pain I had ever felt, my leg felt like it was on fire and was being stood on by a giant! The smoke got into my lungs and I couldn't breath, I thought I was going to die! Suddenly, everything went black, I must have passed out with all the smoke in my lungs! When I woke up again, I was in hospital and the doctor told me I had been in a coma for 2 months, I had missed my own birthday! I looked down at my body to examine the damage, I had multiple burns and scars an my leg that had got trapped was in plaster! I though I must have just broken it but the doctor walked in and told me and my mother that it was broken in multiple places and the skin had near enough all been burnt off, he said its would be very unlike if I ever walked again!

So that's why I am scared of fire! By the way, I can walk but I just have to use a wheelchair or crutches for long distances! Nobody ever asks me why Im scared of fire so nobody understands! Well, three people understand, Percy, my mum and my best friend Mel and yes, she is a daughter of Hera, wierd isnt it! Oh my gosh! I havent even introduced myself! I'm Charlotte Jackson an if you haven't already guessed, I am Percy Jackson's little sister and I have to share a cabin with him, JUST him! Its torture! He is such a loud snorer! Anyway lets carry on with this introduction, Im 14 and my birthday is in August so I am always the youngest in my year, I have natural, I repeat natural blue hair with green streaks, I know, awesome right, and bright aqua eyes, everyone loves my eyes and hair and they say I look beautiful and adorable with my little freckles but I swear they are either just making up to make me feel good or looking in a mirror! Anyway, I am dreading tomorrow! Im going on a quest... With Percy! At least I will be with his wife Annabeth, yes, Percy did finally get married to Annabeth, and I dont mind her, actually she's really cool! She likes the same music as me and has the same clothes tense! Im also going with Jason and Piper! There okay I suppose but I think Jason can be a bit full of himself! Anyway, nobody is as bad as Percy! Boy, he annoys me sometimes! Oh and Mel! She has been my best friend since I got here! She has auburn hair and hazel eyes! Everytime I look at her I cant help but think how pretty she is even though she reminds me of fire!


	2. The Quest

Chapter 2:  
Well then, today is the day I have to go on this stupid quest with Percy! It's all because they lost the golden fleece so we have to do the dirty work and kill whatever monster has it! I wonder which monster it is though? Anyway, before I knew it, we were on the ship waving goodbye to our friends as we sailed of into the sunlight. I wish! Well, once we had sailed to Spain (I don't have a clue how the fleece got there!) we got off the ship and the first thing that hit me was the heat! I bet Mel was in her element! As we approached the nearest store, we saw a shadowy figure looming in the north! At first it looked like a human then it approached us and as quick as a flash I blurted out, "Its a Klepto, the most poisonous monster! Whatever you do, do not let it bite you!". I dont know where tht came from, usually its Annabeth that tells us everything about every monster! Suddenly, the Klepto spotted us and ran towards us at full speed! We all screamed in a panic, it was a bad move as it only scared the monster more and made it shadow travel to right next to me! Everyone was telling me to stay still as the Klepto have really bad eyesight and can only see things that are close up or moving, a bit like me to be honest. I obeyed them and stayed still until the monster turned him back to check out Jason then I charged! I dont know what I was thinking but suddenly everyone was fighting this monster, it did try to bite us, especially me and Percy but it was unsuccessful. Then, I ran up to the Klepto's head and prepared to stab him in his eye, by the way I have a sword just like Percy, and the monster swung him head at me and bit my leg as soon as my sword hit his eye, the monster turned to dust but then, everything went black.

Percy POV  
I heard a scream then saw the monster turn to dust. I ran to everyone to ask them who did it so I could congratulate them but nobody took the credit. I was surprised as it was amazing! Then I realised someone was missing, it was Charlotte. Suddenly my heart was pounding in my chest and I actually began to struggle breathing! I ran off and everyone was asking why then they heard me screaming Charlotte and realised something wasn't right. Annabeth ran to my side to ask me what was wrong and comfort me but I could get my words out and ended up breaking down in tears, everybody was shocked and realised something serious was happening. Finally I managed to get my words together and managed to tell Annabeth, "It's Charlotte, she is missing and shes not replying when I am shouting her, Annabeth, Im scared, what if my own sister is dead somewhere and I didnt even know, I am such a horrible brother!", Annabeth did her best to comfort me but I didnt work, the only way I could feel better is that we found Charlotte and made sure she was okay! We searched for hours until I heard Piper scream, "I found her, Percy get over here quick and bring the medical kits and some ambrosia and water!"! Finally, we had found her I was over the moon and sprinted to her an then I realised with Piper sounded so alarmed! I hate to admit but I broke down again! I was such a horrible brother letting my sister get hurt so bad she collapsed! Then I noticed how much blood was coming from her leg, surely a little ambrosia would work. Nope no response to it! That is strange! Well, water heals children of Poseidon, but it didn't work! Suddenly I realised the Kleptos must have bit her leg! You dont know how horrible it is to see your little sister who is 6 years younger than you, that you are meant to be looking after, sprawled on the floor, unconscious and have been bit by the most poisonous monster that has ever existed!


	3. Siblings love shall save a life

Chapter 3-

I grabbed my

Percy POV-

poor sister and ran to the nearest hospital with her in my arms, limp, like a rag doll. Only problem was, I couldn't find one! In the end we found a nice smooth rock near water and I placed her down. She looked beautiful, her soft blue hair falling in soft curls like always, her soft pale skin as smooth as the rock on which she lay. I just wish her eyes would open so I could see her aqua eyes shine in the sunlight and then, they flew open!

Charlotte POV- At first there was no pain, and then it hit me. A searing pain running through my leg right through to my neck. My neck feeling like it's slowly closing in. But, for some reason, I felt calm and relaxed. I saw my brothers face, tears in his eyes and everybody elses eyes, did they really think I was just going to leave them like that! Never! But, I didn't know how I could do the quest, I could walk! Then Percy told me the plan, he was going to carry me for the rest of today until I didn't feel dizzy and my throat wasnt closing up then, they were going to make me crutches. Percy lifted me up to carry me and broke down, his tears touched my leg and I suddenly felt so much better. "Percy! Your tears, they, they, they are magic, they touched my leg and I feel so much better! Put me down and let me see if I can walk!" He did as I asked and amazingly I was fine! "Charlotte!" "Percy, I love you!" "I love you too!" And for the first time in 10 years, we hugged and it was the best moment of my life! I could see the start of a new beginning with my brother! I will never forget this!

Annabeth POV-

"What, this, this makes no sense! Percy, your tears, they, they cured her!" I exclaimed and as soon as he broke away from his sister he ran towards me and lifted me in that cute, romantic way! As he did, I whispered, "Well done, Seaweed Brain!". I love him! And, he doesn't know this yet but I am a week pregnant with his baby! I am waiting for the perfect moment but I can't tell him whilst were on the quest or he will start worrying! I know this for definite now after what happened today! I wonder whether its going to be a boy or a girl? I hope its a girl but I know Percy will want a boy! I don't want to disappoint anyone! "Shut up Annabeth!" I blurted out! Everyone's heads darted round to be and I realised what I had just done! I was meant to have said it in my head but I just blurted it out! I just got so annoyed with myself! Im hope nobody is suspicious! Especially not Percy! That so embarrassing! I would really rather be back in my warm Cabin right now! Snuggled under the covers with Percy with a film before he sneaks out and sneaks back in to his cabin with his sister, than here on the forest floor with a pine tree branch as a cover. Something tells me its going to be a cold and uncomfortable night and that I am going to be very tired in the morning!

Piper POV-

I don't really know what I just watched! It was a miracle! Oh wait, I remember something Annabeth ones told me, something she had read in a book, "Siblings love shall save a life, Friendship with save thee's quest.", I don't even know how I knew that! But, I suppose, we have been getting closer lately, especially after she told me about her baby! I want it to be a girl as well to be honest, a baby girl named Flower! Well, I just hope the baby gets Percy's eyes! They are the brightest sea-green! Oh and hair like Charlotte's! Can you believe that's natural!


End file.
